Ben and Summer - Pokemon Rangers!
by cookiespott
Summary: Ben and Summer decide to go on patrol in Oblivia. However, when Ben and Summer get shot down by a man that goes the name of Red Eyes and Ben loses his Capture Styler and his partner Pokemon Staraptor, how will they get off this unknown place? Was originally an RP I did with my friend emilydash212. Is pretty much a complete retelling of Guardian Signs with the story intact.
1. Chapter 1 - Oblivia Skies

"Starr!" cried Ben and Summer's Staraptors as they flew across the skies of Oblivia. "I wonder where we have to go now?" asked Ben.

"Well," Said Summer, looking towards the sky. "We could go on patrol?"

"Yes, but where exactly? Summer, look, over there!" Ben said as he noticed something flying on the horizon.

"Is that?" she said her eyes fixed on the horizon. "No, no, It can't be, could it?"

"I-is that... a... L-Latias?"

"Starrrr!" cried Staraptor as they swooped in for a closer look.

The dragon type seemed to be flying away from two people on strange flying vehicles. "The pinchers are chasing her!"

"We have to stop them!" cried Summer. "We just have to!"

"But my styler's ran out of energy," replied Ben. "And I don't have an electric Pokemon with me."

"Well they don't know that, so let's try to scare them away by chasing them."

"Great idea, Summer! Staraptor, chese the pinchers!"

"Starr!"

"Man they are fast, come on Staraptor, " cried Summer urging Starptor to speed up.

"Uh oh, they're catching up to us!" one of the pinchers said as she began to speed up also.

"Let us send some of these worthless Pokemon to fend them off, " cried another.

"Pideotto, take care of them!" commanded the other pincher as lots of Flying types came up through the clouds to mess with the two rangers. "I guess you're going to have to deal with them, Summer," said Ben as he eyed his Capture Styler.

"Hey Ben I'll take care of this cried Summer launching her styler at the bird Pokemon. "Capture on!" she cried making circles with her styler.

"Good luck, Summer."

"Yes," cried Summer as she captured all the Pokemon. "Easy as pie!"

"Give up, pinchers, and leave Latias alone!"

"Wait, this is a LATIAS we're chasing? I thought we were chasing LatiOS!"

"Well this is unfair," came a voice "How about we even the odds?" Through the clouds came a man on a flying thing. He had red eyes and blonde hair.

"Who's that?" asked Ben.

"Starr?"

"Me? Well, I'm Red Eyes," the man said.

"Summer, I can't do anything if he sends out a powerful Pokemon..." Ben said sadly.

"Well, I can and I will," Summer said, smiling at Ben.

"Thanks, just be careful, Summer."

"Ok, I will," she said.

"Red Eyes!" said one of the pinchers as her leader came up. "I'm sorry I failed you!"

"Its fine, report to base. I'll deal with these brats!" said Red Eyes. The two pinchers went off, leaving Summer, Ben and Red Eyes in the clouds.

"Ok Red Eyes, what you gonna do?" said Summer, smirking.

"Send a Skarmary after us?" asked Ben sarcastically. "I'd like to see you take down Summer!"

"Thanks, Ben, nice appreciation," said Summer, readying her styler.

Ben noticed Latias was getting away rather quickly, and that Red Eyes was still chasing it. He told Staraptor to go after it to keep it safe. "Hold on Latias!"

"Hey Red Eyes, what about me?" Summer questioned, urging Staraptor to fly faster.

"Starr!" cried Ben's Staraptor as it noticed Red Eyes' flying thing charging up something. Just as Ben looked, a ball of energy was shot towards him. When it collided with Staraptor, he went diving through the clouds.

"Ben! Noooooooo!" cried Summer, tears brimming in her eyes as she could hear his screams. Summer then saw Red Eyes' flying thing's gun thing pointed at her. She closed her eyes and screamed. Summer's Staraptor began to panic and swooped down and shook her off. She screamed and felt a beam of light pushing her down, down, down...

"Could this be it for me?" she thought as the ground seemed to rise to meet her she closed her eyes and prepared for the impact. A faint voice seemed to call her name. "Suummmmmerrrrrrrr?! Ssuuuuuuuuummmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr?!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmeerrrrrrrrrrrr?! Suuuuuuumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr!" shouted Ben as he began to worry. Summer opened her eyes and saw a new sort of Ben. His hair was ruffled up and his clothes were slightly wrecked and dirty, but it was definately him.

"What?" Summer rubbed her head and looked around. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea, and plus I lost my styler and Staraptor!"

"YOU WHAT?!" she screamed " HOW COULD YOU?!"

"J-just calm down! I'm sure I can have a look to find it!"

Summer took in a deep breath. " I'm sorry it's just that, well, I know how much that styler means to you and what if you don't find it? I'd have to do all the capturing!"

"Well, first we ought to ask Voice Nav. If that doesn't work, we'll have to try to find it by ourselves."

Summer put her styler up and began to question her Voice Nav.

"Where does it say my styler is, Summer?" asked Ben.

"Apparently it's on a _live Pokemon_!"

"Azurill!" said a small Azurill that popped out of a bush. Wrapped around its body was Ben's Styler!

"My Styler!" said the ranger as he began to chase the small Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2 - Azurill joins the group

"Azu! Azu!" said the Azurill as it hopped around on its tail.

"Dawwwwwwww, that's so cute!" said Summer, smiling.

Carefully Ben picked the Azurill up. He slowly pulled his Capture Styler off its body. Once he did so, he put it back on his wrist.

"I guess we can go now then, Summer!"

"Yes but how? I mean, we have no idea where we are, and all the Pokemon are really timid!" said Summer, looking up at the sky.

"And we need to find Staraptor," Ben said, remembering. "Well, let's go fi-" his sentance was cut off as he noticed the Azurill snuggling his leg.

"Hey, Ben, I think you have a a new buddy there!" said Summer, giggling.

"You want to come with us?" asked Ben.

"Azu! Azu!"

"Ok then, you have a partner, but what about me?"

"Hunh..." he said as he began to think.

"Wait, can you hear that?!" asked Summer, tilting her head to the side.

"It sounds like... music!"

"Come on!" said Summer, pulling Ben towards the sound. "Hurry!"

"Mkay!" he said. "I _can_ move by myself, you know!"

"Hurry then!" said Summer letting go of Ben.

The two walked onto a sandy beach that was crowded by Pokemon. "Wow look at all these Pokemon, Ben!" said Summer excitedly.

"And the music's really loud here!" Azurill went closer to listen.

"Where is it coming from?"

"It's seems to be coming from over there!" Summer took a step closer to see a young Pichu strumming a crudely made instrument.

"Aww, that's so cute," said Ben as all the other Pokemon were dancing to its music.

"Hey, don't stop!" said Summer as the Pichu stopped to look up.

Suddenly all the other Pokemon noticed the rangers and, in fear, ran off. Summer looked up at Ben and sighed. "See what I mean, they're all timid!" The Pichu looked up at Summer and started to play. "Wow, that's one relaxing song!"

"Picchu! Pichu!" cried more Pichu as they ran towards the rangers. They were scared of something! A small, shiny Spiky Earred Pichu with a three parted fringe jumped up in fright on Summer's shoulders and buried its head in her hair.

"Come on, Ben! We have to see what's scaring them!" said Summer. Suddenly there was various whirring noises coming from behind them. Ben knew that the noise was of the Z.Z. Flyers the pinchers used.

"Ben, hurry!" urged Summer, running off torwands the noise. Moments later there was a scream. "Hhhhhheellppppppp!"

"Summer, help the Pichu! I'll go see who was screaming!"

"Ok... hurry!" Summer ran off to help the Pichu as best she could.

Ben ran off to find the screaming person. An old man was cornered by the two pinchers that were chasing Latias earlier. "Summer, quick!"

"Ben, help! The Pichu won't calm down!" she cried.

Ben ran back to Summer. "Let's capture them, them!"

"Ok!" said Summer, readying her styler.

"Capture..." he began, readying his styler also.

"ON!" cried Summer, moving her wrist in an attempt to calm the Pichu. Ben let his styler shoot off. It circled three Pichu, then he captured them easily."Ben, we have to stop them!" she said, looking up at him.

"Pinchers, leave the man alone!"

"Azu! Azu!"

"Yeah!" said Summer.

"Pichu Pichu!" 'stum strum'

"It's the rangers again!" said one of the pinchers. "Let's make these stupid pokemon fight them!"

"Wait!" came a voice. "I'll finish these brats _this_ time!"

"Not again..." said Ben as he put his hand to his head.

"Yes, again, my little brats," said the now seeable Red Eyes. "And this time I will win!"

"Well this time we'll both beat your butt!"

"Oh, will you? Well what if I..." said Red Eyes.

"...steal your stlylers!"

"W-what!"

"Starrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" came a cry as a Staraptor came and stole both of their stylers!

"Aww come on! I just got that back!"

"Pichu pi!" cried Pichu as it began to aim bolts of lightning at Staraptor.

"Azu!" Azurill shouted as it surrounded itself in a heart-like shield and rammed into Staraptor.

"That's it!" cried Summer. "Get our stylers back!"

"Again!"

"Azuuuu! RILLLL!"

"Go Pichu!"

"Pichuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Zurill!"

The two pokemon continued to bash Staraptor until it fell, defeated, on the ground.

"Great work, Azurill!"

"Yeah, nice one Pichu!" said Summer, giving a thumbs up.

"Face it Red Eyes, even without our stylers we can beat you!"

"Grrr, no _you_ will fall, brats! Even if it's not by my own hands!" With that, he flew off.

"He's still got out Stylers, though..." Ben said sadly.

"Well... pichu go get them back!" said Summer, smiling and patting Pichu.

"Thank you, you two for saving me," said the old man.

"Oh, it's fine," said Summer, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Well, we have to be off now !" said Summer, turning to leave.

"Yeah, be careful!" said Ben as he went over to a Staraptor.

"Hey Ben," said Summer looking at him. "Do you think that Red Eyes is just toying with us?"

"I think he _is _toying with us. But why?"

"Well I think he's up to something big, and I think he knows that we know!" said Summer, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Well, for one thing, he might do something to our stylers..." Ben noticed that Staraptor seemed happy to let Ben ride it. "H-hey, is this my Staraptor?"

"I think so. But do you know what? I think this is getting dangerous."

"Mhm. Pinchers chasing Latias, Red Eyes taking our stylers... Something fishy is going on here..."

"So, I was thinking that I should hang fire for a bit, you know..."

"I wonder what were to happen if we found another Legendary and it was dangerous? What would we do without our stylers?"

"Ben, I just... Well, I... I'M SCARED, OK... what would happen if we met Red Eyes and he stopped toying with us?!"

"Let's chase Red Eyes down!"

"But... but... what..." Summer sighed. "...ok."

The two hopped onto the Staraptor and swept up into the sky.

"Ok Ben, but where do you think Red Eyes went, and how do we find him? It's dark already!"

"Good point... Let's just just ask the people in the island over there if we can stay in their house...?"

"Erm... ok, seems fair."

"Ok, Summer, you can knock on the door, I'll just be in the bush here..." said Ben as he disappeared into the bush.

"Oh come on!" said Summer, knocking on the door. The door opened slowly, revealing a young girl in a lab coat.

"Yes?" she asked, looking Summer up and down.

"Err, can we maybe stay at your house for a bit? We're Pokemon Rangers, and we kind of need a place to sleep..."

Ben said as he hopped out the bush

"Yeah, I'm Summer, and this is Ben."

"Mhmm," He said as he nodded.

The girl looked at Ben, then Summer, then nodded. "Ok. And my name's Nema."

"Thanks, Nema."

"Just don't disturb me, I'm trying to work out something," said Nema.

"Well maybe I could help?" asked Summer.

"Yeah!"

"WHAT?! THIS IS BIG MATHS, NOT ONE AND ONE YOU SIMPLETON!"

"Ask Summer a question and I bet she'll answer it," said Ben as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "She's a maths wizzarrd."

"Ben..."

"Fine," said Nema. "Here's the thing I'm doing. I need to charge my invention but a Pikachu has a power of 5.2 and a Raichu has 6.9, but I need 5.5. What do I do?"

"That's easy," Said Summer. "A Pikachu and Pichu, _duhhhhhhhhh_!"

"See, what did I tell you?"

"But... but... but..." stuttered Nema. "That's-that's- how did you do that?!"

"I... I... I hate you!" said Nema, running off.

"Wow, what a temper!"

"Err, what did I say?"

"Don't mind her," said a woman with teal coloured hair. "She hates it when someone else is more smart than her."


	3. Chapter 3 - Nema and Leanne

Ben and Summer walked into the house and smiled at the food layed out on the table.

"Come and eat," said a man siting on the table. "You're welcome to try some."

"Thanks... wait, I feel like I've seen that man over there..." said Ben as he pointed at a rather rotund man doing a silly dance.

"I think so too but..." Summer said as as she took a bite out of some of the food. "Oh well!" Ben laughed at how hungry summer was the felt a pang of hunger in his tummy too, so he sat down to eat.

He grabbed a small sandwich and began eating it. "Gosh, ever since Red Eyes shot us down in the sky I haven't ate anything!" he said with his mouth full

"Well, I have not eaten a thing all week! I... I... I... I mean since Red Eyes, yeah..."

Ben shot Summer a quick glance, then continued to eat. "I just wish we still had our stylers though"

"Yeah, but what could we do anyway? We dont know where Red Eyes is and all I have is Pichu!"

"Pichu pi!"

"And all I have is Azurill... I guess that wasn't my Staraptor back there. Maybe it just wanted to help me because I'm a ranger?"

"_A what_?!" said every one, looking at Ben and Summer with shock.

"We're both Pokemon Rangers..."

"Azu!" said Azurill as it hopped onto the table and took Ben's sandwich.

"Azurill!" Ben said.

"Yep, and we're some of the best Pokemon Rangers you will ever meet," said Summer proudly.

"But why are Pokemon Rangers here?" asked the woman.

"Well, we were knocked out the sky and well..." said Summer, rubbing the back of her head.

"We've been trying to stop Red Eyes and the Pokemon Pinchers from capturing all the legendary Pokemon."

"But with no success," said Summer. "Because, as you can see we have no stylers." she said, flashing her bare wrist.

"And I lost my Partner Pokemon Staraptor when I fell," Ben explained. "Which means I can't travel quickly and I can't capture any Pokemon."

Summer sighed. "So you know what? We might not be ace rangers because we have lost our stylers and your partner Pokemon."

"Yeah, you're probably right..."

"So, I was thinking that the whole ranger stuff might not be right for me, because if it was not for me, Staraptor would still be here now..." said Summer, looking away.

"It's alright Summer, you were just helping... I should be the one that got you into this trouble... I mean, I got shot down first, and I probably made you worried..."

"But Ben, I'm just not a good ranger or a maths wizard like you said, I'm just... well, I'm just..."

"Zurill?!" Azurill suddenly said as it looked scared.

"Pichu pi?!" said Pichu, holding Summer's leg tightly.

"What's going on?" asked Ben.

"_Hello, Summer and Ben_!" said a sing song voice. "_I have something for you_!"

"That can't be Red Eyes, it's too high for it to be him..."

"Hey Ben, I may have no styler, but I still have my fighting spirit!" said Summer, running out the door.

"Hold on, Summer!" Ben said as he ran out after her. "Oh, and thanks for the food!"

summer and ben ran towords the voice and gasped at what thay saw someone with there styleres

"Who's that?"

"Name's Blue Eyes, best looking villain you'll ever meet!"

"H-how did you get our stylers?!"

"That's for me to know and you to _never find out_!" she said, sniggering.

Azurill quickly hopped up and surrounded itself in a heart-shaped barrier. When it hit the machine, four small hearts appeared for a second. Azurill ended up falling back to Ben.

"Nice work, using return, Azurill!"

"Pichu, use Thunderbolt, let's go!"

"Pichu piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Pichu said as it began to crackle and spark.

"Use return again, Azurill!"

"Azuuu!"

"Ok Pichu, time to use... Volt Tackle!"

"Pichu pichu pichu piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichhhhhhhhhhhhu!"

"Azurill, get the stylers back!" Ben said as Azurill nodded. It couldn't quite reach Blue Eyes this time as the damage it took from colliding into the machine began to take its toll on it

"Pichu, go help!" cried Summer, almost begging Pichu.

"Pichu pi!"

"Are you ok, Azurill?"

"Azu..."

"Well, this was fun kiddies but I gotta fly! Oh and you can have these beeping things back!" (no she didn't swear, readers! she literally said that.)

"Our stylers!" Ben cried as he caught the falling styler.


	4. Chapter 4 - Raikou

Ben skidded to the ground with the stylers in his closed hand.

"Alright!" cried Summer, fist -pumping the air.

Ben pressed a button and his styler turned back on. "At least they didn't break them," he said as he began to get of the ground

"Give me mine," said Summer, pushing Ben away.

"Oof!" Ben said as he was pushed to the side by Summer. "Well someone's awfully hasty tonight..."

"Hey, I need the styler more than you know!"

"That Blue Eyes was kind of huffy..."

"Yeah... I liked her, she is like me..."

"Er... o-kay..." Ben said as he walked back towards the house. "Come on Summer, let's get some rest."

"*yawn*. Ok."

* * *

"Thank you for letting us stay at your house for the night!" Ben said as he ran out of the house, waving.

"See ya!" said Summer, smiling. "Hope to see you again soon!"

"I wonder where Blue Eyes went?" just then, there was a loud BOOM and there was a giant dust cloud atop a large mountain.

"Ben... let's go!"

"Yeah! And I have a feeling that Blue Eyes did this!"

They both ran towards the sound, hoping it wasn't Blue Eyes. As they both ran up the steep mountain, a large object fell all the way down. "What was that?!"

"Don't know," said Summer, shaking her head.

"Well for one thing that was huge!"

"Come on, we need to keep going!" said Summer as an electric current crept closer.

"Summer, Pichu doesn't look so good."

"Well, Pichu, what's up?"

"Pichu pi..."

"Then again, some of the Pokemon up here seem to be either angry, scared or worried"

"That's it, Ben, I'm going up by myself! Hold Pichu!"

"Huh?! Summer!" Ben said as Pichu landed in his arms.

"Stay there," she cried running towards the elecric walkways...

"Luh..." growled a Pokemon near Ben.

"Luxio..."

Summer turned on her heels and shouted to Ben.

"Rrrruuuuunnnnnn!"

Ben quickly ran past the Luxio. When he did, he captured it with his styler. "Come on Luxio!"

"Nice, now come on."

"We've got to see what's going on!"

"Lux io!"

"Pichu," said Pichu, running towards the top.

[hr]

Ben came to a tall fence that was in front of the steps. "Darn..." he said as he looked at his Browser to see what Pokemon he'd need. "Summer, we need two Pokemon with Cut 2!"

"Hmmm... ok, I'll get a... Gligar."

"But I can't see any Gligar..."

"Well, there, look! there's one!"

"Oh, right. I knew that. Luxio, go weaken it!"

"Luxio!" cried Luxio as it used Bite on the Gligar.

"Pichu, let's catch that angry one!"

"Pichuuuuuuu!"

Ben captured the Gligar and then went over to help Summer. "And attack that Gligar, Luxio!"

Summer captured the pokemon and gav a smll cheer.

"Let's cut that fence down then!"

"Ok, go, use cut!"

"Gliii!"

Suddenly a voice screamed, startling everyone.

"W-who was that?!"

"Ben, someone needs help..."

"Yeah, no duh... Come on Luxio, let's try to find who that was"

"Lux! Lux!" the electric type said as it nodded its head in agreement

"Pichu, let's go too!" said Summer, nodding at her pichu.

"CHAN!" cried a Hitmonchan as it did a Mach Punch at the rangers, almost hitting them

"That was a close one!"

"Pichu, use Thunder!"

"Pichu pi!"

"Luxio, Bite"

"Luxio! Luxio!" cried Luxio as it got hit by one of Hitmonchan's Mach Punches. "Luxxioo!" it said as it ran off.

Ben groaned as he realised he had to capture the Hitmonchan.

"Capture On!" he said as he began to capture the Hitmonchan. It glowed blue and then it calmed down. "Right, let's go!"

"Yep! Let's find the person that screamed!"

"OUCH!" Ben shouted as he was zapped by electricity. He didn't realise he had stepped on some wires that had lots of electricty flowing through it. He quickly got back onto the metal grate that Summer was on

"We have to time this just right..." Summer closed her eyes and ran across the wires.

Ben followed after her, but making sure he didn't slip off. He was feeling a little strange from the shock, but he put that to the back of his head.

"Ben, are you ok?" asked Summer, her mouth twisted in a frown of conscern.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me," he replied. This time he ran ahead to the steps. He didn't think that he'd ever do something that reckless, but he did. "Come on, someone's in trouble up there!"

"Ok," said Summer, following ben to a sign with the word 'danger' on it.

"Oh right, NOW there's a sign saying 'danger'!"

Ben and Summer had just climbed the tower and gasped at what thay saw.

"Huh? Blue Eyes is here?"

"Hello kiddies, nice to see you again," said Blue Eyes.

"I should have known you were here!"

"Hitmon!"

"GRRRR!" cried Raikou, pouncing in front of Ben.

"AAHCK!"

"Ben, capture it..."

"Well excuse me, princess, but he's kind of on my arm... Why is Raikou here?!"

"I don't know, but... I have very little styler energy..."

Raikou leapt off of Ben. He stood up, but his arm began to hurt. "Having a Raikou leap onto your arm isn't the best thing"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, but my arm kind of hurts... Hitmonchan, Mach Punch!"

"Monchan!" shouted the Hitmonchan as it used its Mach Punch against the Raikou. However, it didn't seem to do anything.

"Uh oh.."

"Pichu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Pichu pi!"

Ben pressed a button on his styler and, as usual, it shot off and began to circle Raikou.

"Summer, you be caref-" Ben said as he was cut off bu Raikou pouncing him, forcing him to fall off the edge of the Wireless Tower. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Noo, Ben!" said Summer as she jumped off the edge...

* * *

When Ben opened his eyes, he was back at the bottom of the tall tower. "W-what happened?"

"You were... knocked... off..." said Summer, fainting just before Raikou came down and began to charge enegy

"S-Summer?!" He said as he stared at the ranger. He then stared, determined at Raikou. The pokemon growled as it looked at Summer, then Ben.

Ben gulped as he realised that he had to capture it himself. Once again he attempted to capture it with his styler. "I just hope Summer's alright..."

"Pichupi!"

Pichu began to play a soft sound that calmed the pokemon. 'twang... twang...'

"Thanks Pichu," Ben said as he continued to capture it. Suddenly the line broke. He tried again. He knew that something bad might happen if Raikou were to leap onto him again.

Raikou pounced on Summer, but missed by a centimeter.

"Raikou, come on... co-operate..."

It looked at Ben, then gave him a nasty bolt of lightning that paralyzed him before dragging the other ranger up the tower.

"Summer no!" creid Ben as he dropped to the ground, paralyzed by Raikou's electricity.

Ben tried to head toward the tower again, but a man ran in front of him.

"Stay here," the man said as he then ran up. Ben felt worried - what would Raikou want to do with Summer?

* * *

At the top, Summer awoke to find herself staring into two deep red eyes...

"Summer, are you okay?" asked a voice as Ben ran up the steps with a man.

"Er... yes, I'm just a little frazzled." Summer pointed to her frazzled hair.

Ben groaned slightly as the electricity was still going through his body. Despite this, however, Ben giggled slightly at the sight of Summer's frazzled hair. "Summer, no offence, but you look kinda funny! Haha!"

"Grrr, you wait Ben you're so in for it!" she cried, jumping up and grabbing Ben by the hair. "Take it back!"

"Yeowch! S-stop it!" Then Raikou struck Ben with a Shock Wave, making his hair frazzled too.

"Hahahahhahaha!" giggled summer as she tried to hold back her laughter before getting a huge shock from Raikou, yet again knocking her out cold.

"Not again..." Ben turned to Raikou in annoyance. "Raikou, calm down! Leave her alone!"

Raikou gave him a menacing growl before flashing a bright light before Ben.

"What's that?" The ranger saw a lightning-shape figure in the sky. Summer groaned as the bright light flashed upon her closed eyes. The figure disappeared after a few seconds and Azurill and Ukulele Pichu caught up to the two of them. Ben didn't notice however, as he was still thinking about the bright light and the shape. Summer sat up and rubbed her head.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at Ben.

"Raikou kind of knocked you out," said Ben as he snapped back to what was happening. Summer nodded her head and looked around.

"Where's Raikou then?"

"Huh? Where'd it go?" Summer was right - Raikou had disappeared. "Well, that's a relief, at least I don't have to do anything now."

"Hey Pichu, how 'bout you play us a song? Pichu? _Pichu?!_ Where are you?!"

"Azu?" Asked Azurill in confusion. "Azu! AZUUU!"

"Hey little brats, remember me?" came a voice. "Hope so, cuz' you're gonna see a lot of me since I got a little buddy!" Red Eyes came down on his ZZ Flyer - and he had Pichu in his hand!

"Pichuuuuuu..."

"P-Pichu?!" Ben asked. "H-how'd he get that?!"

"Red Eyes, give me Pichu back now!" Summer demanded.

"Well brats, I'm here with a deal. If you want this pichu, you're gonna have to give me... well you have to give your selves up! Discharge yourself as rangers and leave Oblivia!"

"WHAT?!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Disobedient Azurill

"I-I'm not going to give up being a ranger! Oblivia needs me and Summer!" Ben protested.

"But Ben, what about Pichu?" asked Summer.

Ben stared at the metal grated floor they were standing on. He really had a dilemma. Summer raised her hand and stuttered.

"I-i-if y-you giv-ve me-e Pi-chuu... I'll s-stop b-b-being a ranger."

"S-Summer..."

"Ben, promise that you'll look after Pichu?" said Summer, looking at Ben

"B-but..."

"I have to, he can't have my pichu!" and with that, Summer removed her styler and let it drop to the floor where it fell with a loud crack.

"Summer, no, don't!"

"I'm sorry Ben, but I have to do this..." Summer removed her googles and dropped them to the floor. "Bye..." she muttered.

"Ouch!" Ben suddenly shouted as he was grabbed by Red Eyes and thrown on the ZZ Flyer. Summer turned around an gasped as she saw Red Eyes fly off with Ben and Pichu.

"Azu Azu!" Azurill shouted as it hopped as high as it could. "Azu..."

"It's ok Azurill, I'll get ya to him!

"Azurill..." the Pokemon whispered. "AZU! AZU!" Summer looked up at the now distant Z.Z flyer. She picked up her broken styler and attached it to her arm.

"Azu..." Azurill hopped over to Summer, and leapt onto her shoulder.

"Hey Azurill, we need to get my styler fixed and then we go and take down Red Eyes!"

"Azurill!" it said with a tone of sadness in its voice.

"Come on, turn that frown upside down, azurill, cuz when the time comes Red Eyes won't know what hit him!"

"Zu? Rill Rill!" Azurill quickly cheered up and snuggled Summer a bit

At Nema's house, Summer was waiting for Nema to finish with her styler.

"Zu? Azuuuu!" Summer had clearly upset Azurill again by sometimes giving it a stare.

"Azurill, it's not my fault! Nema needs to hurry up... Hey, I wonder what they're doing with Ben...?"

* * *

"W-where are we even going?!" Ben asked. "And why did you take Pichu before?"

One of the pinchers holding Ben captive squezed tightly on his arm.

"Oi, stop with the yapping ya lil ranger! Wait 'till the boss comes!"

"Yeowch!"

The pincher pulled Ben into a cold dark room and closed the door. "Now sleep, lil' ranger! hahahah!"

"H-huh? What are you talking about?!"

A scuttle of pokemon feet could be heard.

"Parrrrrrrrrrissssssssss!"

That was all that Ben remembered as a purple powder scattered all over him as he closed his eyes...

* * *

Summer had been searching for a Staraptor all day as she needed a rest, but no matter how hard she looked, she couldnt find any. So that was it, she would have to go by foot.

Azurill was beginning to get tired, and it didn't even have enough energy to hop on its tail. Just, then, its stomach growled wildly. "Zu..."

"You hungry?" asked Summer, a deep growl rumbled around. "Oh, I must be too haaahaaa! Ok, let's go food hunting!"

"Zu..."

Summer started looking around for something to eat, but was unable to find anything, not even any berries.

"Azu?" Azurill asked as it went over to a large wooden shed. "Azu! Azurill!"

"Hey Azurill, what's wrong?" asked the ranger as she walked over to the shed too.

Azurill put its small, round ears to the door and began hopping slightly. "ZUU!"

"Azurill hey come back listen to me now! Come on back here right now!"

Azurill quickly slammed into Summer. It then got enough momentum to bounce into a high tree. "Zuu?!"

"Urrg, you wait till I tell Ben!" the ranger shouted as she rubbed her head. However, Azurill wasn't listening because it was eating a round, blue berry. "zuzu" it said calmly.

"Grrrrr, that's it! You stay there, I'm going to find a more co-operative pokemon!"

And with that, Summer went off, styler ready for action.

"Bulbasaur?" asked a small Bulbasaur as it followed. "BULBASAUR!"

"Hey, a Bulbasaur! Nice! Ok, capture on!" with 2 swift turns of her wrist, her feeling of friendship were conveyed.

"Bulba! Saur!" the Pokemon quickly used its vine whip to grab Azurill from the tall tree.

"Thanks a lot, buddy!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Now let's get some more pokemon on our team!" in the next 25 minutes, Summer had a team of 6. She had a Skarmory, a Pikachu, a Palpitoad, the Bulbasaur that followed her, Ben's Azurill and a torchic.

"Bulbasaur!" said Bulbasaur as it said hi to everyone. Azurill wasn't looking too good. It looked terrified, and was snuggling Summer's leg in fear.

"azu..."

"Azurill, what's wrong? say hi to everyone!"

Azurill looked at the ground and began shivering. "aaaa... zuuuuu..."

"Now Azurill, my friends are kind as can be! They wouldn't even hurt a zubat!"

It shook its head and looked up at the sky. Some things whizzed past. "AZU!"

"Hey, what's that?" asked Summer, looking up/

"Zurill... Zurill!" Azurill began hopping over to the shed. Before it could go any further, there was a loud explosion followed by what sounded like loud splashes. "aaaa zuu!"

"_Azurill_!" shouted Summer, running in with her team. They all ran over to a large bridge to see most of it had broken! "What's going on? Azurill, where are you?!"

"help azu..." came a little voice. Summer walked over to the bridge. Azurill was hanging off one of the holes in the bridge with its tail! "help azu..." said the voice again

"Azurill, I'm gonna get you out!" she said, pulling Azurill up.

"Thank azu!" for some reason, Azurill's mouth seemed to be moving in sync with the words. It was as if it was talking english!

"Hey, you ok, Azurill?" asked Summer.

"yes"

"Ok, that's... wait, _**WHAT**_?! Did you just talk?!"

"Yes, i talk to you all the time but you never seem to listen to me!"

"No, you say 'azu azu', but now you're talking human!"

"Am... i? oh gosh, i am!"

Suddenly a deep growl rang around their ears. They spun around to see...


End file.
